sweet musical memories
by guera97
Summary: The memories of Lyra and Bonbon. humanized because i will fail even more than i already have if its ponyfied. this is my first story... i dont know how to writesssss.


Sweet Musical Memories

Chapter one

Bon-Bon was awoken by hands shaking her furiously. She groans and opens her eyes slightly to see who it is. "I'm hungry." complains the thin girl that has awoken her. Bon-Bon's face is lit up by the rare surprise of Lyra being hungry. Bon-Bon jumps to her feet and hugs her friend. Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you're hungry." She whispers loud enough for Lyra to hear. "So starvation is a good thing?" Lyra breathes out, still stuck in her friend's tight embrace.

Bon-Bon changes as fast as she can and races toward the kitchen with a skip in her step. Lyra quickly soon follows still in her pajamas, which to her were nothing but a large shirt and underwear. She sits at the kitchen table and patiently waits for her breakfast. Bon-Bon sets up a couple of pans on the stove and turns it on. She does this without looking, the kitchen was her favorite place to be, a place full of possibilities and treats. Bon-Bon began cooking, and the thick aroma of pancakes and bacon hits Lyra. She closes her eyes, lifting her nose to get a better whiff of the smell. "Mmmmm…" Lyra sighed; Bon-Bon knew it was her friend's favorite. Bon-Bon takes the warm plate of food to her best friend who stares hungrily at it. "I hope I can finish this time, this looks awesome." Lyra says "and tastes awesome too!" putting a slice of pancake in her mouth. The smile that sat on Bon-Bon's face grows wider as she watches her friend eat, she rarely ate, and this was a rare moment to enjoy.

Lyra had always been thin, at least as long as Bon-Bon could remember. She didn't do it on purpose, she just wasn't hungry. She much rather play her lyre or have fun with her best friend. She never found it as a problem; Lyra didn't even know being too skinny could be a disease. She just didn't see the need for food or caring what she looked like. Her parents were always worrying but she didn't start to worry as well until saw the hurt look on Bon-Bon's face. Her friend had gotten a glimpse of her bony body; Lyra could see the tears swell on her friends face as she slowly walked away from the image she had just seen. Lyra always had a habit of leaving the bathroom door open while she looked in the mirror after she ate, as if she would suddenly gain weight from the small bits of food she had just eaten.

It wasn't until a year ago that Bon-Bon had promised to help Lyra get better. She knew Lyra couldn't resist her cooking. At least with her cooking she would eat a bit unlike others were Lyra wouldn't even dare try it. Bon-Bon always did this, watch her friend eat, encouraging her to finish, even tempting her with the old 'you'll get dessert if you finish' excuse. "Promise me you'll finish this time sweetie." Bon-Bon quietly says. "I'll try, I promise." Lyra replies with a reassuring smile. Bon-Bon quietly watches as Lyra tries to finish but of course she stops and stares at her plate and slowly pushes it aside. "sorry." Lyra says softly so her friend so she won't hear but she does. "It's fine Lyra, you ate more than last time! I'm so proud of you." Bon-Bon exclaims practically giggling from the joy. She starts to blush realizing how silly she sounds. She quickly reaches for Lyras plate to try and stop the awkwardness. "I'll do it!" Lyra says half singing, snatching the plate form Bon-Bon's hands, washing it quickly before her friend can say a thing.

"Thanks Lyra." Bon-Bon says shyly staring at her feet then at Lyra's. "Guess I better get going, I have to open the shop before 12 today." Bon-Bon says not really wanting to leave her friend, just wanting to leave the awkwardness behind. "Don't leave without giving your baby Lyra a kiss" Lyra says flirtatiously trying to wink but surely failing. Just the thought of Having Lyras lips on hers made Bon-Bon blush like crazy. Bon-Bon notices the red growing on her face and quickly tries to hide her face by staring at the floor, her best friend when it came to such circumstances. She slowly starts to look back up feeling the redness leave her face. Only to have it burn even brighter she sees Lyra slowly lean in.

Bon-Bon has the sudden urge to move away feeling embarrassed but somehow safe in her friend's presence. But all she can do is stand there, with no breath, no thoughts, and no words. She can feel Lyras warm breath creep towards her face as she slowly closes her eyes. Bon-Bon slightly jumps as she feels her friends warm, soft lips meet hers. It was only a small kiss, but it is enough to make Bon-Bon light headed and knees weak. "See ya later Bons." "Bye." Bon-Bon manages to get out and heads toward the door almost leaving her keys behind. Lyra smiles sweetly at her best friend and her true love closing the door after her. She heads towards the living room and slowly strums her lyre, humming along with the notes. Lyra loves teasing Bon-Bon and she already starts to miss her, longing for her to get back home.


End file.
